


Bookends

by Mizamiko



Series: Bookends [1]
Category: Karneval
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizamiko/pseuds/Mizamiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bookends finally decide to take their prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookends

**Author's Note:**

> A PWPish prompt/request/challenge from a friend who has them as an OT3. Not my first choice of pairing and challenge to write outside my comfort zone.  
> Prompt: Hirato/Tsuki pairing and jaded Akari conquest

     
    Hard, callused hands were gently touching him, everywhere, removing his shirt slowly, tracing at his waist before the line of his pants, and then pulling it off.  It was not painful and he didn’t know what to do.  Hands on him had always been painful, someway, somehow.  He wanted to move away from the soothing strokes.  He wanted the hands to stop.  It was too much.  He was confused.  
  
    It ached.  He wanted more of it.    
  
    Warm lips caressing his and he knew this wasn’t just an odd dream, not that he got dreams like this.  With a jerk he opened his eyes and tried to move away from the lips, which was a study in futility.  Purple and gold eyes followed his movements, colors barely discernible as they watched him avidly, waiting for his move.  Hungry, but willing to back off.  Something  he has never had before.  A choice.    
  
    His bookends.  
  
    Hirato.  
  
    Tsukitachi.  
  
    “Please.” Uncertain, but willing to see where it lead, he could barely get the word out.  
  
    Like a switch flicked, suddenly both bodies above him moved.  A mouth covered his.  Gentle at first, then more demanding as he responded to it.  A soft nip at his lower lip, as if asking for permission, for entry.  Hesitantly he parted his lips and wondered why this felt different, even if it was the same act as all the others.  Teeth scraping and tongue suddenly pushing past his lips, but the other asked, and that mattered.  
  
    A shiver ran down his spine as warm, wet lips suckled on his chest and laved his nipples.  Suddenly he was reminded that there was someone else and that all four hands were still roaming allover his body.  He was trembling but he felt hot where they both touched.  The sucking was a first.  No one ever touched him there.  He never thought he would feel pleasure in something he has always connected with females and feeding.  He pulled away from the kiss with a moan and tried to move his hands to push the other away from his chest.  His nipples were tingling and it was making him feel really warm.    
  
    “Wait, not there!” he uttered, in a pant, wondering where his hands were because it was definitely not pushing the mouth away from his right breast.  In fact a dark purple head joined the red and started to lave the left nipple.  It was then that he noted his hands were gripping his pillow and his sheets.  Willing them to let go, he forced them to move and push the two away.  
  
    He meant to push them, really he did, but it seemed like his hands had a mind of their own this time.  His right hand threaded through thick red hair and simply stayed, gripping strands gently when the other nibbled.  His left hand suddenly tracing thin lips and as he watched fascinated as the other started nipping at his fingers.    
  
    Foreplay.  His mind supplied for him.  It was something unfamiliar in an act that he has participated in many times, more than he cared to count.  An act that he has only participated in for relief.  
  
    His hand was guided to the red head and a tongue started its downward travel down his abdomen.  Hands parted his legs as a body lay in-between.  The shivers and whimpers started again and he wondered if that was really him.  He has never sounded that way.  He almost pulled himself away from the two when a wet tongue dipped in his navel and traced a tip around it.  Strong hands held his hips as another pair held him down as the redheads mouth barely pausing in his nibbling.    
  
    “More?” Hirato asked as he blew softly at the soft blonde strands between Akari’s navel and the garter of his boxers, fingers tracing the hem of the shorts.  While there was hunger written on Hirato’s face, he knew that if he refused, then and there, the other would stop and all of this would just stop at heavy petting and no more.  Tsukitachi stopped his ministrations to see where this lead.  Neither of them have ever reached this point.  The most either or both has ever done was touch him, conditioning him to their touch.  Never this far, never this driven.  For all of the year since they had started their ‘campaign.’    
  
    He knew the two were lovers, they never hid that fact.  He had always known that the two would end up together.  All the time he was their professor in Kuronomei he had known that no one else would be able to tolerate the other.  It took them a while, many men and women in between, to finally end up together, so he had thought that their interest in him would have waned.  Years later had him there between them, searing kisses on his skin, whispering promises, it was good for his self-esteem but not for his present situation.    
  
    A nod, barely there even, and he had Tsukitachi kissing him, one hand holding his head the other roaming freely on his skin.  He didn’t know when Hirato divested him of his boxers but he knew the moment he felt the others lips on him as he licked and sucked that place that had only always had rough hands tugging and pulling, trying to make him hard through the pain.  A time in his life that seemed surreal now in all the pleasure he was in.  
  
    Too much!  Not enough!  A warm tongue in his mouth, pushing against his own, swiping at his palate.  A hot mouth on his member, licking at his crown, his slit, sucking it in a tight wet passage.  He wanted more.  He wanted to touch back.  
  
    “Let us,” Tsukitachi panted as he rubbed his clothed member to Akari’s side.  Hands making quick work of his shirt and slacks as he moved his mouth to Akari’s neck. “Just this time.”  
  
    A moan was all the answer he could give as Hirato brushed his thumb at his flared tip, mouth now sucking Akari’s balls and licking his perineum.  Elbows pushed at his legs to part them wider.  All he could do was throw his head back whimper at the unfamiliar sensations the two brought out.  
  
    “Let us have our fill tonight then you can touch back next time” he continues as he balled up his clothes and threw it across the room.  Lifting Akari and sliding himself against his back, Tsukitachi started sucking again at Akari’s neck, hand now splayed on the others chest, keeping him steady as the other hand reached for the now erect member.  Hirato grinned as Tsukitachi took over stimulating the other.    
  
    Without a word Hirato stopped and reached for something on the floor by the bed.  Akari, too dazed and aroused, feeling nothing holding his hips down, started to pull away from the gently tugging hand.    
  
    “Shhhh...” Hirato immediately soothed as he bent both legs. Exposing Akari more.  “Almost there.”  
  
    It was a gentle touch, barely there, feather light.  He never meant to freeze up.  Akari knew this next step was to be expected.  It was, unfortunately, already a conditioned response.  Fingers, large blunt fingers, touching where no hands should normally be.  It was moist, not normally so until way after the act and the pain.  But still, the anticipation of pain to come next...  
  
    “Look at me.” Hirato commanded.  Eyes studying Akari as fingers rubbed and circled his anus.  “Know that it’s me.  It’s Hirato and Tsukitachi with you. Here and now.”  
  
    Opening eyes he didn’t notice he closed he stared back at serious purple orbs.  “Keep your eyes open Akari.”    
  
    The slick appendage slid slowly in and all he could feel was pressure.  It was warm.  Akari remembered little of what happened that night.  There was pain, neither promised that there won’t be any.  There was pleasure, he could not remember how many times, he was not as young as the other two, but it was more than he expected that he could give.  Both took their turn embracing him together or separately, he blamed his present pain on the two.  But he did remember this much.  
  
    “I love you.”  
  
    “I want you.”  
  
    “You have us.”  
  



End file.
